


David was Patricked

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Character Thoughts, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: David was Patricked. Only the townspeople of Schitt’s Creek knows what that means. And every single one of them has a different definition.





	David was Patricked

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about when I tried to type Patrick and liked at the same time. And my phone never once tried to autocorrect it. 
> 
> I do have plans to go into more details on each character's definition.

# David was Patricked. 

* * *

Only the townspeople of Schitt’s Creek knows what that means. And every single one of them has a different definition.

If you ask **Twyla Sands** the definition, she'd say that it means that David smiles a little bit more every day.

If you asked **Ted Mullens** the definition, he’d say that it means that even though you’re the inside of a burnt marshmallow, sometimes it does work out. And when everything inside you is telling you to protect yourself, when you got it, don’t let it go.

If you asked **Stevie Budd** the definition, she'd laugh in your face and tell you thats not a real word, and this town is filled with a bunch of crazies.

If you asked **Alexis Rose** the definition, she'd say that it means that she no longer has to worry about David spending most nights moping around their motel room.

If you asked **Roland Schitt** the definition, he'd make some vague inappropriate gesture with his hands, if you know what he means.

If you asked **Gwen** the definition, she'd asked you who's David?

If you ask **Ronnie Lee** the definition, she’d say that it means you’re dating a boy who looks like a thumb and only won the championship baseball game by chance. She’ll get him next season.

If you ask **Moira Rose** the definition, she'd say that it means that David found a butter voiced beau who sees him for all that he is. David has finally climbed out of the quicksand.

If you ask **Johnny Rose **the definition, he'd say that it means that his son has finally found someone that looks at him the same way as he looks at his Moira. With all of David's quirks and big personality, David has found his perfect partner. 

If you asked **Jocelyn Schitt **the definition, she'd say that it means its no longer scary to think about David Rose life coaching a teen.

If you ask **Ray Butani** the definition, he’d say that it means that David truly found someone that understands his vision for his general but very specific store. Also are you looking to organize your closet space? Ciao.

If you ask **Stevie Budd** for the real definition and if you get her in the right mood, she'd say that it means her best friend has finally found the love of his life. And although that means she doesn't have a partner to go looking for randoms with, she wouldn't change his happiness for anything.

If you ask **David Rose** himself the definition, after giving you that soft smile that only happens when he’s thinking of Patrick, he’d say that it means he found the one person in the world that makes him want to be a better person. The one person that makes him believe that he deserves to be loved unconditionally, for all that he is.

_David was Patricked, means that he found the love of his life. _

If you ask **Patrick Brewer** the definition, he'd tell you it's wrong. David wasn't Patricked. Patrick was Davided. And thats because David makes him feel right. He'd never felt right in his whole entire life. That is until David walked right into it.

_So maybe David was Patricked, but Patrick was Davided too._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Twitter: writingwhileago / fromawhileago  
Tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
